Ebbene Shark
There are three magical creatures that possess the powers of sight: future, present, and past. Ebbene sharks can lay claim to the present, allowing their magi companion insight to the workings of the world. The females of this species have eyes growing all along their bodies, and are able to witness actions taking place halfway across the world. This power is incredibly important when in battle, as it can give the upper hand needed to defeat the enemy. The males of this species also have visions, but are lesser in power than the females, without as many eyes. It is also the females who lead the herd, their brighter coloring making them easy to pick out from the others. Non-magical sharks are mostly solitary creatures, but these sharks share their kills and mate for life. They are always predators, even when tamed by magi, and are also much large in size than their non-magical cousins. Spanning nearly sixty hand spans, ebbene sharks are both physically impressive and intimidating. Egg This egg is unlike any you have previously seen, soft to the touch. Something already moves within it. Hatchling Ebbene hatchlings must be carefully tended – it is at this stage in their life that their powers fully come into being. It is important to train these creatures to block most of what they see, lest they become overpowered with images. In the wild, only half of the ebbene hatchlings born survive to adulthood, but it is rare for a hatchling to die when tamed. These little ones are not particularly social towards humans, and delight in hunting for their own food. Ebbene hatchlings are more self-reliant than other young, and take to the seas early in life, learning to hunt in packs alongside the adults of their kind. They are not as vicious as their parents, however, and can often be seen leaping from the water, busy at play. Adult An adult ebbene shark is probably the most dangerous creature to be found in the oceans. Their visions allow them to defeat even much larger predators such as krakens or leviathans. These sharks generally hunt in packs, the females leading the attack. Streamlined bodies and soft fins allow them to move through the water with incredible speed, twisting and turning rapidly. Their sense of smell, acute sight and hearing make it possible for them to sense prey from miles away. Combine these skills with near-human intelligence, and these sharks are virtually unstoppable when in familiar territory. Though tamed ones never attack humans, magi must be ever careful when traveling or exploring the seas, lest they become victims. In the rare event that a magi fights a wild shark and wins, their teeth can fetch a pretty penny. The spells that can be wrought with these sharp teeth are terribly powerful, calling on primal instincts that are near impossible to stop. Breeding Additional Information *No. 97 *Obtained from the Dark Shop for 5,000 *Released: March 1, 2010 *Artist: BettyxMe *Dimorphism: **Male is lighter in color **Female is darker and has a multitude of eyes along her face and back. **Origins: based on the Frill shark, which was thought to be extinct until just a few years ago. Category:Shop-born Category:2010 Creatures Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Fish Category:Water Category:Sharks